Keep Moving Forward
by cheesycheeselovr
Summary: A collection of one shots for generator Rex during his younger days. Some family fluff, some not, some not even when he's young, but all centered around a quote from Disney or the like. Please enjoy and critique! 7th: The Birds and the Bees, as discussed by Six. This cannot be good.
1. I will protect you from all around you

_"I will protect you from all around you, _

_I will be here don't you cry."_

_-Tarzan (Kala)_

Holiday wiped angrily at a tear that had refused to listen to her when she had said no crying. Leave it to her emotions to compromise her like this when all she wanted was to go bed and leave the days events behind her. If Six or Rex saw her crying, they would worry about her and wonder WHY she was crying. She didn't want to explain how her first date in five years had ended with the jerk getting handsy, leaving her on the side of the road in a fairly dangerous neighborhood, and finally walking back to the Providence base in heels that really should have been used as torture devices. Not to an 11 year old and her coworker. At this point, all she wanted was a nice cup of tea and her fuzzy pajamas in a warm bed. She was already halfway to the kitchen, free and clear, but apparently fate had other ideas about how she should spend her afternoon than she did.

"Doctor Holiday, are you ok?"

The small voice made her jolt, sniffling to try and hide the tears and snot that were making their way down her face in the most disgusting way possible. She wiped at it with a sleeve before turning to face the boy with a fake smile on her lips. "Oh hi Rex, shouldn't you be in bed?"

The boy frowned, eyebrows scrunching up at the blatant redirect away from his question. "I couldn't sleep, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, I just..."

"Is that a bruise?!"

Darn it. She looked down to where Rex pointed at the purpling skin on her arms where her date had tried to manhandle her. She scowled at it for giving her away, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. "Yeah it's a bruise."

"Did that guy give it to you? The one you were talking about earlier?"

Had she really talked about going on a date earlier? It must have been during one of Rex's tests or something, her way of making him more relaxed with idle chatter. She would have to change that for sure.

She sighed, kneeling to be eye level with this oddly perceptive boy. "Yeah, sometimes guys don't act the way they should with people, and they end up hurting others to try and get what they want."

"He hurt you?! Worse than the bruise?"

She smiled at the innocent anger that spurred on his face, clueless as to what she meant as he searched her up and down for any sign of cuts or bruises or anything of that nature. Not what she was really taking about at all, but it was sweet of him to care so much. "No Rex, I'm fine I promise. They didn't hire me just for my brains here, yaknow." she leaned forward, shocking the look of anger right off those still slightly pudgy cheeks when she kissed them.

His face lit up with red as he touched a gentle finger to the one of the spots, staring at her in shock.

Holiday chuckled, standing and holding out a hand for him to take. "Come on, promise that you'll always treat a lady with respect, and I'll make us some hot chocolate."

Rex smiled, taking the hand and dragging her along the hallway. "You got a promise, Miss Holiday."

(~)

It took all of twenty minutes after Rex had woken up the next morning to find out who had hurt his favorite person in Providence. And since providence pretty much consisted of his entire existence, he could confidently say that Ms. Holiday was his favorite person on the planet. Which was why upon waking, he'd run to the op center, and hacked into the security system with his nanites. It then took another 2 minutes to track the license plate to an address and place of employment. After that it was as simple as 123 to get out of the high security building and onto the streets to look for the creep that had ruined Holiday's night out.

Rex peeked out from behind the car he was hiding behind. The sorry excuse of a human being was hitting on this girl in the super market parking lot, staring at her feminine areas when she rolled her eyes in disgust and walked away from him. He wasn't sure what Holiday had seen in this guy to have gone out with him in the first place. Maybe it was a blind date or something? Didn't matter, Rex would make the guy pay for what he did to Holiday.

With a look of determination that he usually only reserved for when he was going to cure EVO's, he walked across the lot and tapped the guys shoulder to make him turn and give Rex his attention.

When he did turn, the man raised an eyebrow in confusion and bent down, "Do I know you kid? Why don't you go run to Mom-oof!"

Rex winced, shaking his smarting fist and rubbing the bruised knuckles, but he stayed with an emboldened face, jutting out his chin to say vindictively: "That's for what you did to Ms. Holiday."

"Why you little..." the man trailed off in anger, sending out a punch of his own that hit Rex squarely on the eye. He wasn't able to get in another hit though, because just as the fist made contact with the boys face, two swords sharper than razors crossed at his throat in warning. The man gulped, backing away slowly with his hands raised in a placating manner. "H-hold on here, he hit me first! It was self defense!"

Six hardly listened to him, kicking him in the chest to send him flying, one of the deadly weapons nicking his neck ever so slightly as a controlled warning. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now, and you won't think about this ever again."

The jerk actually had the nerve to take a moment away from his fear to spit at Rex, but was then quickly running when Six took a step towards him. After the ninja made sure the low-life was going to stay away, he went to go check on his ward. Rex was rubbing his eye with gentle fingers, wincing at the pain he felt there.

"Why do I feel like that won't be the last time I get punched in the face?" the boy asked, and Six smiled, happy that he was ok enough to make a crack at the situation.

The man reached out to ruffle Rex's hair, then helped to pull him to his feet. "Come on, I'm sure Holiday will want to hear about this."

(~)

When Rex had gone missing that morning, Holiday had been forced to tell Six what had occurred the previous night, concluding correctly that that was where the young Providence agent had gone off to. It was then a simple manner for Six to find the cretin in much the same way as Rex had (minus help from nanites). Now Holiday was left back at the base, trying to keep from fretting over the missing boy, without much success.

"We're back."

"Oh good," Holiday gathered herself together so that Six and Rex wouldn't see how worried she'd been when the younger left. She schooled her face into one that was more professional, then lost it as soon as she saw the swelling skin that was Rex's eye.

To the boys credit, he still had a crooked grin on his face, looking mildly sheepish for running. He raised a hand and gave a small wave. "Hi Ms. Holiday."

(~)

After that, it was a blur of medical attention for Rex. He tried to sit as still as he could as Holiday fussed at his eye and made sure that was the only injury he'd sustained. A head scan to make sure that he hadn't gotten a concussion, and other tests he wasn't sure what they were for.

After the fifth time of Holiday checking his eye to make sure the swelling wasn't getting out of hand, he smiled at her and joked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about me."

The doctor stopped in her work, biting her lip as she looked down. At last, she let out a sigh and continued to fret over his minor injuries. "I was worried Rex, I didn't know where you'd gone or what you were going to do. You could have gotten yourself into trouble, and I-"

She cut off, and Rex took that as his opportunity to speak. He smiled reassuringly, "I had to go teach that guy not to mess with you. There's no way I was going to let him go without teaching him a lesson."

Holiday stared at the determined and completely justified look that Rex had on his face, then laughed and shook her head. How had it come about that she had been given the opportunity to meet and care for this amazing young man? It could have gone completely different, their hopes could have been pinned on some bratty child that didn't care about anyone but themselves. Instead, Holiday was given Rex; who cared enough about those around him to notice when they had bruises, and then to subsequently go and try to beat someone up for it. Not even using his super human strength as someone lesser might have, but with his bare 11 year old hands.

Holiday leaned forward and hugged Rex tightly, replacing his previous expression with one of shock that then melded into a content smile.

**A/N: I don't know what it is, but I just love interrupting sentences. I think I do it too much. Or maybe it's my theme... Hmm**

**So I'm not so sure about the ending here, but as all of what I've written has been poop, I'm going to keep working. In case you haven't figured it out (and why would you, I made it pretty subtle) this is going to be a bunch of Disney/Dreamworks related oneshots. I say Dreamworks too, because they do some awesome stuff and I want to include them in the fun! So each chapter will have a quote for a theme, and I'll go from there. Feel free (liberally free) to send in quotes you think would be good (seriously, please do so) and I'll add them to my list.**

**I'm sorry for any typos, but this is really just so I can try to get my mumbo back. Please let me know if you see anything wrong, and I'll fix it.**

**Thank you to YellowAngela for pointing out that I forgot my quote. Silly me!**


	2. I won't say I'm in love

_"I won't say I'm in love!"_

_-Hercules (Meghara)_

Six watched as the doctor fretted over the boy and spoke with him, eventually giving him a hug before finishing and sending him off to who knew where. His eyes followed her as, after awhile, she went to her workbench and continued the project she had been working on the previous day, some experiment with Rex's blood to study the nanites within. Judging by the scowl on those pretty lips, the experiment didn't go as she had wanted.

Wait...

Had he just called her lips pretty? He shook his head, deciding that it had been a slip of the tongue, so to speak, and no he hadn't just thought of his coworker as someone beautiful. He didn't do that.

He pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on casually, moving through the white halls to go to the ops center and decide if he was needed somewhere. He was not someone to think personal thoughts, he was professional, getting into work would help remind him of that.

(~)

Despite his words to himself, over the next few days he found himself working more and more with the female doctor, their work converging more than it had before due to the new ward of Providence: Rex. And ever since the day that Rex had gone after that creep, he'd felt this anger he couldn't quite place towards the man, though he had some hints about it. He knew part of it was because the guy had hurt Rex (someone else his wayward heart had begun to feel for), but part of it was the same reason that the boy had done what he did in the first place: Because he'd hurt Holiday.

But why would that matter? He was the Sixth deadliest man on the planet, and until very recently, he'd been set on reaching number one on the short list. He didn't fall in love, he had flings, and short ones at that. He thought of Five, and how the only feeling that was brought on was guilt,. However, those feelings weren't even toward the woman he'd once had an affair with, but rather towards the one who had taught them all and whom Six had yet to visit in quite some time. Six wondered Why his heart was no longer as guarded as it used to be, no longer as jaded and cynical.

What had changed?

(~)

Six's senses alerted him to something flying fast toward him. He barely registered what that flying thing was before he ended up slicing Rex in two, sidestepping easily instead. He raised an eyebrow, looking from the groaning boy to the EVO that was supposed to be subdued and in the process of being cured.

Because of his age and small size, Rex wasn't combating the EVO's just yet, staying on the sidelines until he was called forward for the cure, limiting his exposure to danger to the absolute minimum. Six was surprised to note that his first instinct was to check on the boy, even though they'd learned long ago he was more resilient than most people, bruises and cuts being few in number and healing faster and faster the more he sustained them. Instead of following the gut reaction, Six followed the rational course and subdued the EVO for a second try at a cure before they did away with it the old fashioned way.

"Thanks," Rex said embarrassed, once the cure was done with.

"You're welcome." Six replied, wondering why he felt the urge to hug the boy comfortingly.

(~)

Once the plane landed with all of the Providence agents inside, Rex ran off to tell the doctor all about his adventurous day, how he'd had to single handedly take down the EVO that was over two stories tall, and even though the story was a tall tale, Holiday would still worry. She'd see the slight bruising on the dark young flesh, and her lips would purse in a way that made Six's heart flutter. As he watched the scene between the two, Six couldn't help but see how much they resembled a mother and son. Would that make him the father in this scenario? The hardened warrior allowed himself a small, barely noticeable smile as he walked away from the heart-warming scene.

Perhaps he was acquiring feelings toward these two, and perhaps...

Perhaps that wasn't a bad thing.

(~)

**A/N: Second chapter! Short I know, but hopefully the writing's better than the last time. I'm a bit sketchy because I had fixed this up all pretty, but then accidentally deleted it all... crud. Hopefully it isn't soooo terrible that you won't leave me.**

***hears shuffling of people leaving***

**Guys? No, wait! Come back!**

**Thanks ever so much to YellowAngella, without whom I would never survive this harsh fanfiction world. She came up with this idea for a sequel, and helped me with the quote to match.**

** Also thanks to Lavs for reviewing.**

**Guest: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! And look! Here's some more for you to love!


	3. How can I know who I am?

_"How can I know who I am if I don't know who I was?"_

_- Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)_

"So...what's this?"

Bobo looked up from the cards he'd been dealt to glance at his new companions hand. When his eyes landed on the cards held there, he scowled. "That's a royal flush..."

"That's good right?"

Bobo considered lying, it wouldn't have been hard either considering Rex would believe anything he said, but he liked the kid. He wasn't going to lie to him and risk losing the friendship that had grown between them. They had become partners in crime over the weeks they'd known each other. With a sigh, he set his cards down and nodded. "Yeah, that's a good hand. Beginners luck." the last part he muttered to himself, frowning as the cheering preteen scooped up the potato chips they'd been using to make bets, popping a few in his mouth.

"This game is awesome!" Rex was about to deal another hand, but was stopped when Bobo put up a hand.

"Hold up, kid, if I keep playing I won't have anything for lunch. That was my last bag of chips. There isn't any more in the kitchen, either."

Rex considered that, "Well we could always go out, I've seen lots of these machines with all sorts of chips and sodas and candies and stuff when I go out on missions. We could get some from there."

"Yeah we could, we could use the back entrance and then... Wait no!" Bobo shook his head. "Listen, I'm all for being a bad influence, but it ain't right to do it to you when you don't know any better."

"Hey, I know plenty!" Rex protested.

The chimp rolled his eyes, "Of course you do, but you don't know nothing about the world outside. Here you can take the food you want cuz most of its there for ya, but the outside ain't like that."

"I don't follow."

Bobo had to resist the urge to smack his face in frustration. It was like talking to a three year old, but without all the poop and mess. Frankly he might have preferred it that way. "it's like this, outside we have to /pay/ for things. Just like how you have to pay to get your first deal in poker."

"So we have to gamble for it?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying... Ok you see how all these people around Providence are working here everyday?" the ape received a nod affirmatively. "Ok, so they work for money, so they can buy food and homes and stuff for their family."

"Family? That's like moms and dads right?"

That stopped Bobo short. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and uncomfortableness. How had a simple talk about chips come to be about such a sore subject? Already, he could see the sadness creeping into those big brown eyes. "Um...yeah that's right."

Rex nodded, digesting this new information. "Do you know where your family is?"

The ape shrugged. "Last I saw them they were in the jungle, not even sure which jungle. I was captured because I was an EVO and taken here before I could find out where I was really from. Doesn't really matter though, they kicked me out of the group because I was different, not very family like."

"At least you knew them, you know where you came from. How can I know who I am if I don't know where I came from? Who I was?" Rex put down the cards he'd been absently shuffling, staring off into space as he thought about his predicament, a frown settling on his young features.

Bobo scratched his chin, trying to find the best way to comfort the teen. "Look, you don't need to know about your past. It would be nice, but there is no point in dwelling on something you can't change. So you don't know where you came from, so what? You have people here who care for you, a roof over your head, and food in your stomach. That's more than I had before I came here, and more than a lot of folks have. Way I see it: if you're happy then that's all that matters."

Rex smiled, shoving the ape playfully. "it's almost if you care. You're not going soft on me, are you?"

Bono grumbled, but didn't protest against the statement. He couldn't deny the warmth he felt now that the sad look was gone. "I may be going soft, but at least I'm not the one without lunch."

"I'm not- hey!" Rex was interrupted when his friend snatched the chips he'd won and dashed out of the door. "You get back here with those!"

**A/N: A conversation between Rex and Bobo after a poker game. Hopefully that is clear. The setting is supposed to be vague, imagine it wherever you want: in Rex's room, in the kitchen, in the Zoo, anywhere you like ^.^**

**Also, remember that unless stated, it's best if you keep each oneshot separate in your mind. Otherwise there is going to be a lot of repeated conversation topics and a whole bunch of angst that should have been resolved. Where would the fun be if I don't get to explore angst with every character?**

**Thank you to: Thereal13thfirewolf, YellowAngela, and Winter Coma for all your love and support!**

**be sure to send in any thoughts of things you want, ok?**


	4. You gotta get a hair

_"You gotta get a hair."_

_- Turk (Tarzan)_

Rex peeked around the frame of the door, watching the older providence agents getting ready for their field mission. They were about to go out into the world to combat an EVO, their journey filled with peril at every turn. What's more, they were free to come and go as they pleased, the most appealing part of their job to the confined boy.

Of course, he would be leaving too, but he would be left in the convoy until deemed safe. It was ridiculous! He didn't remember his life before coming to Providence, but he knew in his bones that he hadn't been restricted as to where and when he was _allowed_ to go places. The thought made his skin crawl.

"Whatchya up to, kid?" Captain Calan put a hand on Rex's shoulder, nearly startling him out of his wits.

"Calan! What are you doing here?"

The scarred sodier raised an eyebrow at the nervous smile beaming up at him. "I'm getting ready for the mission, just like you should be. What's wrong? You're acting weird."

"Who me? I'm not acting weird, pshhh, you're acting weird!" The grin faltered as the soldier's gaze set upon him in a way that demanded answers. "Ok fine. I was... I was watching everyone get ready for the mission, and I was just wondering when I'm going to be able to do that. I want to do what you guys do! I want to fight the EVO's and go places!"

Calan nodded sagely, "Got cabin fever do you? I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm letting you go out and fight the big boys just yet."

"Why not? I'm old enough!" Rex was indignant, lip jutting out in a childish pout that said exactly the opposite of his words.

The captain frowned, kneeling down to the boy's eye level. He placed a hand on his shoulder to show he cared before continuing. "Look, you will be helping us, remember that ok? You're just not ready for the other stuff yet."

"When will I be ready, then?"

Calan sucked in a breath, letting it puff in his cheeks as he searched frantically for a satisfying answer. He was a softie when it came to this kid, who wasn't when he set those big brown eyes on you? He scratched his head and when he accidentally pulled one out in the process, he was struck by inspiration. "You gotta get a hair."

Now those brown eyes were blinking in confusion, "A hair?"

"Yup, a hair." Calan was beginning to grow on his new idea, and he patted the shoulder he was holding to emphasize his authority. "You gotta get a chest hair before we start talking about you fighting or doing anything remotely dangerous. In the meantime, why don't you and I get ice cream after this op?"

Rex could only watch as the agent stood and walked past him, picking up a gun as he went.

(~)

Rex paced alone in his room, contemplating all that Calan and he had talked about the day before. Honestly, he hadn't even known chests grew hairs, except on Bobo. He had hair everywhere.

The boy stopped his pacing as a light bulb turned on over his head. "He never said I had to grow one myself..."

And thus, a scheme began to form and a mischievous smile emerged.

(~)

Rex didn't know when people began growing chest hairs, but by the way Calan had talked about it, he assumed it wouldn't be for awhile before he did. He was twelve, and by all rights should have been allowed to fight, or at the very least leave when he wanted. But if his plan worked, at least something would change. Hopefully.

By his logic, the more status of the person he got the hair from, the more status he would be able to gain, and therefor more freedom. That was, if his plan worked. So far he hadn't even seen Six walk around in a t-shirt let alone out of his green suit. Because of course, in the young boys eyes, there was no one higher than his caretaker. But alas, there did not seem to be an opportunity there, so he turned his sights to one of the scientists that worked with doctor holiday.

His victim was a young man around his late twenties, skinny but with strong arms. He didn't exactly fit the stereotypical science nerd, in fact Rex knew from previous conversations with him (being cooped up in a building for three years, you began to talk to anyone willing to listen) that it had been a coin toss on whether he would have gone towards the soldier or science side of providence. Besides Holiday, he was one of the top scientists there, and strong too.

To Rex, he was the perfect plan b.

(~)

It was the end of a long day working in the labs, and Paul was ready for a relaxing trip to the Providence gym where a sauna was calling his name. He let out a sigh as he sunk into the wooden seats set up in an open circle around steaming coals. This late, he was the only one there and he was enjoying the solitude, resting his head on the wall behind him for a moment. Just to rest his eyes.

(~)

"OUCH! What the-" Paul sat up violently when a pain in his chest awoke him from his brief nap. He didn't know what happened, until he saw a certain young providence secret weapon holding what appeared to be a hair between his fingertips.

"Uh-oh," The boy whispered, before turning and running away.

"Why you little- Get back here!" The scientist got up quickly, forgetting he wasn't wearing anything but a towel, and gave chase to the hair thief.

(~)

Captain Calan stretched, letting out a yawn that made his jaw crack. He was so tired, he didn't know what had possessed him to pick today of all days to pull a double shift. The night shift at providence was boring, and more than that, done alone. There probably wasn't even anyone still conscious this late at night, let alone anyone to talk to pass the time. Oh well, he would just have to muddle-

"Captain Calan, Captain Calan!"

The agent whirled around to see Rex speeding towards him, something clutched in his hand and waving as he ran. Behind him, one of the agents from the science division was running after the boy with nothing more than a towel on, an odd sight if ever there was one. Rex skid to a stop, making a dash for cover behind hte tall soldier and peeking around at his pursuer. "What's going on here?"

Paul stopped once he realized who the boy had hidden behind, scrambling to stop and salute the man. "Ca-captain, sir."

Calan raised an eyebrow, more confused than anything. He took a step back so that he could look both culprits in the eye, crossing his arms. "Anyone care to explain what's going on?"

Paul spluttered, just noticing that he was in front of a superior officer in a towel, dripping with sweat and out of breath from the steam and run. "Um...well you see, sir, I-"

"It's my fault," All eyes swiveled to the boy, who had the decency to look sheepish and guilty. Rex shuffled in his place, kicking his shoe around a bit. "I was just trying to do what you said, see?"

Calan's eyes widened when Rex held up his hand to show what had been pinched between two fingers. A short, curly little hair that matched Paul's hair color was presented to him, and even behind the guilt, the soldier could see a bit of pride and accomplishment in Rex's eyes. Realization hit hard, and a chuckle escaped him, soon turning into laughter that nearly had him folded over in mirth.

"Um...sir?" Paul was confused now, not understanding what was going on in the slightest.

The captain recovered, a wide smile on his face, "Alright, I have this situation under control, why don't you go back to bed, ok?"

"But sir! He-"

"Just took a little hair, you're a big boy aren't you? Just let it go."

Paul did what he was told, but was still lost. As he turned to go back to the locker room to put on some actual clothes, he resolved to never go to the Providence sauna again.

Calan shook his head, turning his attention to the boy, who now had a hopeful expression on his face. "You're a sneaky little bugger, you know that?"

"Does this mean I can fight now?" Rex asked.

Calan ruffled the boy's hair before he began to lead the boy back to his room. "I'll think about it."

**A/N: I imagine that to a young boy around soldiers all the time, he'd sort of glamorize the job, maybe even idolize it. Especially since they have waaay more freedom than I imagine Providence gave Rex. Anyone that tries to run away as often as him isn't given a whole bunch of freedom.**

**So what do you think? I never know if I end these right... you'll have to tell me!**

**Thank you to: YellowAngela, and Winter Coma for all your love and support!**

**Really, guys? Only two reviews? If you don't review, how do I know if I'm doing well or not? Whether you like this or not? Let's shoot for at least 3, guys! come on, maybe more?**

**also... I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU to do something like this and tell me when you post it. It can be anything with song quotes, or disney, or other stuff, just let me know! You can't turn that down!**


	5. If you know what I mean

_"If you know what I mean."_

_-Hiccup, How To Train Your Dragon_

If you know what I mean...

Rex didn't know what anyone meant when they used that phrase. No one ever said it to him, in fact no one ever said it _around _him if they could help it. The only times Rex ever heard this phrase was through closed doors or when he walked in on a conversation he wasn't meant to hear.

He didn't know what the words themselves meant, but for him it meant shifty eyes, awkward looks, and avoidance. Most of all, a distinct lack of answers. Whenever he asked anyone what they were talking about, they would instantly become guarded and come up with a reason to leave, usually do flustered they ended up knocking something over or bumping into someone on their way out.

It was becoming exceedingly frustrating for the young Providence ward, and he was sick of not getting any answers. So he went to where he always did when didn't understand something; Holiday.

He found her in the lab as Rex knew he would. He walked quickly, calling her name as he went. "Dr. Holiday, Dr. Holiday!"

The woman looked up from the computer screen she had been working on, smiling as she recognized who was coming her way. "Oh! Hi Rex, everything ok?"

The boy waved the question away, going right into what he was having trouble with. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, but I have a question! People keep saying this thing, and I have nooo idea what it means, and no one will tell me what it means, so will you tell me?"

Holiday blinked, used to the rapid fire way the boy talked, but still needing a second to process all that he'd said. "Uh... Well what did they say?"

"They keep saying 'if you know what I mean', and it isn't ever in the same context! Some guy was talking about waves, some guy was talking about the ocean, I have no idea what they meant!"

Holiday nodded thoughtfully, crouching down so she could look Rex in the eye. "Alright then, I think you and I should have a little talk."

(~)

Later that day, Six was on his way to the cafeteria when he came across a wandering Rex, looking a bit shell shocked. He raised his eyebrows, "Rex?"

The boy flinched, turning to the green suited man slowly, a look of horror in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

The boy opened his mouth, but no words came out. He shook his head to clear it, before turning away and heading towards his room. "Six? Remind me not to ask Holiday anymore questions."

The ninja could only stare as his ward wandered away, completely at a loss to what just happened.

**A/N: Pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed it. My thinking is that Rex would be exposed to a lot of grown-up talk since he spends his time with providence soldiers all the time. It's only a matter of time before he asks Holiday a question, and ends up with more than he bargained for. That's right folks, he just got the talk.**

**Let me know if it ever gets confusing, I really shouldn't be explaining things in the authors note. Please help! And if you wonder where the quote comes from, don't hesitate to ask and I'll answer. **

**Thank you** to Winter Coma, YellowAngela, thereal13thfirewolf, and Doggy129

To 8fangirl8: I hope this is fast enough for you! May you read and enjoy an review


	6. We'll always be together, won't we?

_**A/N: Unlike any of the others, this is an AU, please let me know if anything is unclear and I'll do my best to edit it so that it all makes sense. **_

_We'll always be together, won't we?  
-Copper, The Fox and the Hound_

Rex kept his head turned toward the window, arms crossed and jaw tight as he tried to hold in his anger. He couldn't believe his Meister was some scrawny, brainy, entitled kid. Worse yet the guy would. Not. Stop. Talking. They had barely bonded the day before and already the blond driving next to him was talking all about his ping pong status at his high school. Rex could only sigh and bite his tongue, because to be honest, this was better than where he was.

Before Noah had wandered into the EVO market sale, Rex had been kept a prisoner against his will. Held in a cage with a collar that kept him in line if he tried to use his powers without permission. He had tried to keep out of that prison for as long as possible, but like all EVO's, eventually his luck ran out and he was taken. Given little food to keep his strength at a minimum, and shackled with the hardest metal on the planet.

He wondered if his Meister was the kind that thought all EVO's were inferior, the kind that even if they bonded, only used their right to have an EVO as a right to have a slave. So far Rex was hopeful, he was sitting in the front seat of the car instead of out in the bed of the truck like property, so that was a good sign. And as much as the talking was annoying, he was being talked to, not talked at like he had been before. Despite his original reaction it was...nice. There was air conditioning, and the blonde boy had promised food once they got to his house.

Rex practically drooled at his train of thought, thinking of the last meals he'd eaten. Noodles... Spring rolls... Oh the rice balls and moon pies!

"Did you live in China town?"

"Huh?"

Noah smiled, soaring a glance at the boy before returning his gaze to the road. "You were listing a bunch of Chinese foods, so I was wondering if you lived in China town."

Rex hadn't realized he was speaking aloud, so he was caught off guard. "Um... Hong Kong actually."

"Really? Way over there huh? I guess they took you a long way from home."

The EVO looked out the window sadly, "Yeah. Long way from home."

Noah saw the look of longing in his Weapons eyes, and decided to drop the issue. "So you're going to have to room with me, I'm afraid my house isn't that big and I don't have an extra room for you to stay in. We might be able to retrofit one of the closets if it gets too weird, or we could put up some curtains or something."

Rex nodded, the feeling of gratitude at the prospect of living out of a cage any feeling of horror at the lack of privacy. But, Rex knew better than to hope for all that this boy seemed to promise for his life. He had been bought and sold to too many cruel people that only showed their true colors after they'd gotten home where the collar would reactivate around his neck, once more stifling his nanites and making him feel like he couldn't breathe, let alone pick his head up. Noah had had to input his address into the controller, keying in the new address as where Rex now 'belonged'. The collars were an effective tool of control, giving nasty jolts of electricity at the touch of a button if he didn't comply with every order given.

Throughout it all, he'd had to fight to keep his spirit unbroken, a task made harder and harder with every new owner. At the very least, even if his Meister proved to be as cruel as the others, he would have a stable home. Once bonded, a Meister and weapon couldn't be separated for long without feeling side effects, some of the more stubborn weapons who had tried running away had even died before they could exit the city limits.

"Here we are, home, sweet home." Noah said as they pulled to a stop, putting the car in park and staring at his home in trepidation.

Rex never noticed, he was too busy staring at the large building before him, nestled between several other tall office buildings and such. Having lived in Hong Kong, he was no stranger to large buildings, but the ones there had always gone up up up, this one was wide and tall, maybe about 7 stories or so, "You live here?!"

The disbelief made Noah blush and shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Well...it's a complex, so I only live in one of the apartments.

"Yeah, but... These have to be huge rooms right?"

Noah was about to protest, to explain that the apartment where he lived was by no means large, but he figured it had to be bigger than any place the EVO had been in before. Bigger than the cage he'd found the boy in anyway. "I guess so..."

Rex spared a glance at his Meister, but then hurried out the door. He was eager for the fresh air, and the last vestige of freedom he would feel for a long time after. He breathed in the air, looking at the sky and the clouds and all that he might never see again. Some might say it was a bit dramatic to do so, but when you loved from cage to cage, from one cell to another, you never knew when your last breath of fresh air is actually your last.

"Oh man... I didn't think about your clothes..." Noah said quietly, worry leaking into his words. He scrambled back into the truck, pulling out junk and whatever else was in there, searching for what he was looking for.

"Uh, what's wrong with my clothes?" Rex looked down at his outfit, frowning slightly. Yeah it was a little dingy, but that was to be expected. Besides that, it was standard issue for all EVO's in captivity. Once caught, it was illegal for an EVO to be seen without the bright yellow shirt and black pants. The police thought they were doing a favor to society, marking EVO's so that even if they looked human, as Rex did, the public would know to be wary in front of them. What they failed to realize was that it was just as bad as when Hitler made the Jewish wear the yellow star of David. EVO's were a thing to be scorned and ridiculed, and even if they were owned, they were punished for something they had no control over. Rex didn't like the outfit, nor what it represented for him, but he couldn't just wear something else without fearing the death penalty.

"Here, if you put this jacket on and zip it up, everything will be fine. The pants will have to do, for now." Noah tossed the jacket towards his weapon, missing the look he was being given as he tried to put everything back where it belonged.

Apparently his Meister didn't care if he could get shot on sight if he was caught. "Uh, I can't wear this."

"What? Oh it's just for my dad, you don't have to wear it outside. But if my dad finds out your an EVO..."

"Not an EVO lover, huh?" and so the other shoe dropped. Rex knew it was too good to be true. Immediately, what little trust he'd developed for the boy vanished. Experience taught him that if his father was an EVO hater, most likely Noah was too.

"No he isn't, but like I said, he doesn't have to know. You look normal, so he won't find out unless we're careless." Noah reassured, walking backwards and raising his hands in a placating gesture as he made his way to the stairs.

Rex sighed before grabbing the small knapsack where kept his few belongings from the truck. He would put the jacket on, but not because he wanted to. It was difficult for a weapon to disobey an order from his Meister, sort of like a mental tick that would keep poking at his brain until he fulfilled the order. He didn't know if Noah knew he had that power, but Rex would certainly not tell him about it in case he was taken advantage of. With a last look at the clear sky, Rex followed his Meister into the unknown, hoping for the better, but expecting the worst.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this little detour from the norm. This AU is somewhat heavily inspired by the anime Soul Eater, if you were unsure where the Meister/Weapon thing came from. This is just an introduction, not a full thing, nor something set in stone. I would like to see if a friend of mine does not wish to continue writing this with me, then I will be putting this up for adoption, and I sincerely hope one of you guys will adopt this and make it your own. You have complete freedom to change whatever you want, I just ask that you let me know you're writing this. That way I can read your work of course! Please?**

**Thank you to YellowAngela, Winter Coma, theWriterUnknown, fanaticagenrex (several), and again to theWriterUnknown**

**Guest: **Thank you, monsieur guest! always a pleasure to have you back

**Sweet Chaos: **Well, better late than never, right? Glad you enjoyed


	7. When a mommy cat and a daddy cat

**A/N: What is this? A second chapter within a couple hours of one another? What strange occurrence is this? So if you don't remember reading a chapter containing an AU, you may or may not want to read that too.**

**Uh... so this one in particular is rated T just for safety (or rather safe-T haha). All you kiddies out there be good and get some adult supervision or something. It isn't bad, really, it just goes into more detail than the one a couple chapters ago, on the same topic (Remember the one called If you know what I mean?). You have been warned.**

_When a Mommy cat and a Daddy cat love each other very much...  
-Cat, Cat in the Hat_

Six pushed himself to the limit, straining himself to move the weights at a steady pace despite his growing fatigue. With a grunt, he finished his rep, placing the dumbbell back into its holster. For a moment, he lay there, calming his racing heart and enjoying the silence that reigned. It had been a long time since he had been able to enjoy the silence of his own thoughts, he missed it. But, alas it was not meant to last for long, he knew. Soon the resident ward of Providence would come seeking him, or the alarms would blare and then the sounds of battle would overwhelm any semblance of silence. Not that Six minded, he had grown fond of the boy, and anyone who knew him, knew that the ninja enjoyed his job. That didn't mean that he didn't long for a little peace every once in a while.

"Hey Six, you in here?"

The green suited man rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, rising stiffly as his muscles protested the movement. _And so the peace is lost_, he thought wryly. "I'm over here." He watched as his pseudo-son turned to face him, walking up to him and then dubiously stared at his feet, studying the way his shoelaces moved as he shifted from foot to foot. Six raised an eyebrow, "Did you need something?"

Rex blushed, unsure of how he wanted to broach the subject. Taking a deep breath, the twelve year old took the plunge, speaking slowly with the uncertainty that surged through his system. "Um, well, so I was talking with some of the soldiers, and they were saying some stuff, but they stopped when they realized I was there. Then they were starting to talk about birds and bees, and I didn't know what they were talking about, so they told me to come ask you." The boy hardly knew what the soldiers had been talking about, but the way they made it sound, it wasn't something people talked about freely, not with children anyway. But he was curious, so he needed to ask.

Six's mouth actually hung open for a moment, but closed it quickly before the boy could see his shock. Now the only thing that could betray him were his wide eyes, but they were hidden behind dark rimmed glasses as per usual, thank goodness. Never in all his life did he think he would be giving the Talk to anyone, he thought he had dodged that particular bullet when he decided to marry his work instead of a woman. In his mind, he vowed to gather all the soldiers in Providence and warn them about the consequences of such free use of language. With a cough, Six realized that Rex was now staring at him with big eyes that were confused and seeking answers. Answers from him, that the ninja didn't know how to give... great.

"Give me some time to put together an answer, ok?" Six asked the boy, sounding uncharacteristically uncertain about himself. "Meet me in the cafeteria in two hours, got it?"

Rex was puzzled that he didn't just receive a straight answer, but he nodded, leaving the older man to think through what he was going to say. As soon as he left, Six fell back onto the bench, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the bar of the dumbbell he'd been working with earlier. What was he going to say...

(~)

Hours later, Rex walked into the kitchen, catching his mentor in the middle of pacing, the first time he could ever recall seeing the man look anything but calm and collected. Maybe he didn't want the answers as badly as he thought... The boy was just about to make a hasty retreat, but he was stopped by the voice of the man he'd been watching only seconds before.

"No! Stay...uh, sit down."

Rex hesitated, but he trusted Six, and so he sat down. The man had never let him down, never given him any reason to question his judgement, Rex wouldn't start to question it now.

"You wanted to know about what those men were talking about, right?" Slowly, Six received a nod, so he plundered on, continuing on the track he'd been building for the past two hours. "Right... so when a boy becomes a man, he begins to... get these feelings, and as a man, you have to be able to control yourself. And uh, hair will begin to grow, and..."

Rex wasn't sure if what Six was talking about was the same as what the Providence agents had been discussing. He'd been pretty sure that what they were talking about had involved both men and women, but as Six kept talking, bringing out a sword and sheath to make his point, Rex realized with growing dread just what everyone had been so reluctant to talk about. What's more he realized with increasing clarity that no, this was not something he wanted to know about. As the green suited man concluded his speech, Rex's face somehow managed to become both pale and green at the same time. Once Six was done and asked if the boy had any questions the child could only shake his head, at a loss for words and not knowing how to piece what was left of his defiled mind. Without another word, Rex rose from his chair and left the cafeteria, heading for his room in silence.

Far off in another section of the giant white building, the security room was filled to the brim with guffawing soldiers. They all knew they would get it good if they were ever found out, but for right now, the soldiers enjoyed their gag and laughed. Who knew they would be able to get such enjoyment from the stone-faced Six?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Please keep in mind that I've never actually received the Talk, and I'm a girl, so I don't really know how one would give a Talk, let alone to a boy. I have no idea what I'm going to do if I ever have boys... or children for that matter. That's why I tried to keep it as vague as I possibly could while still showing how Six would react to this awkward situation. Anyway, this was written for Winter Coma, who made a comment on how funny it would be for Six to be the one who told Rex the birds and the bees, and I had to see how it would play out!**

**Remember, all suggestions are welcome, and quotes are gathering in my list as well. Feel free to drop a pm with quotes you want to see, or a review if you're more inclined that way. Also, if you guys could help share other names for the characters? Like instead of saying Six, I can say ninja and instead of saying Rex, I can say young EVO, but do you guys have other names and stuff?**

**Thank you to YellowAngela, and Winter Coma**

**I hope all you readers out there that don't have accounts can return quickly, I know it isn't easy to keep track of stories and such.**


	8. You're on the street, magnetized

_You're on the street, magnetized. _  
_-Tim, Robots_

Rex dodged the giant fist coming his way with a groan, flying out of the way on his wide metal wings. The 15 year old had been fighting with the big boys for two years now, learning the ways of the trade like a natural. Occasionally, he would make a blunder or miss with his launcher, but for the most part, Six was very close to proud of the progress his ward had made.

"What? Woah woah!"

Six raised a brow as the sounds of distress came from the opposite direction from the EVO they'd been fighting. Six looked, and for some odd reason, Rex looked like he was flying with all his might against something, but there was nothing there. After another moment of struggle, Rex's build broke down and he was pulled forcefully in the direction he'd been fighting against. The green ninja didn't have time to go check on the boy, he could handle himself if necessary, but the giant EVO terrorizing San Francisco couldn't wait.

Six ran toward the EVO, swords out and slicing to incapacitate the creature so they could cure it once Rex was came back from whatever had pulled him. It didn't take long, he was clean and efficient and the soldiers had the creature within a cage in no time. Six felt the rush of satisfaction that came from a job well done, short lived however as he realized his ward still hadn't returned. Maybe the foe that had taken the 15 year old was more than Rex could handle...

"You have this here?" Six asked the agents securing the EVO into the transport hull. They nodded in confirmation, and Six dashed to the rescue of the youngest Providence agent, following the sounds of struggle he could hear. Once he made it to the place where Rex was being held against his will, he stopped in his tracks.

No one could have expected this.

"Let go of me! Oh come on, why won't you listen to me!" Rex was pinned against a giant magnet, something left from a construction site that had been vacated once the EVO got loose. Apparently the person in charge of the large and powerful magnet hadn't had time to shut the machine down. What's worse, they had turned the power to maximum. Which would explain how it was able to latch onto the flying Rex.

Frankly, it was a hilarious scene that made even Six smile just the slightest.

Rex noticed his presence, scowling at the smile he saw on his mentors face. "Well I'm glad I could make you laugh, but do you mind helping me?"

Six didn't say anything, simply wiping the grin from his lips and going to shut the machine down. This was, of course, after he allowed Bobo to take a few pictures for posterities sake. Or blackmail, as the man knew the monkey would no doubt do instead.

"Woaaaah!" when the power cut off, Rex fell ungracefully to the ground in a heap, groaning as he tried to lift his head. "Ow."

Six approached him, inside laughing, on the outside as stoic as ever with a raised eyebrow. "How did you let this happen?"

Rex growled, resenting that this was his fault, "Let? I don't /let/ this happen, it just did. I couldn't pull away fast enough okay?"

Six opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when a random nut from the construction site flew into the side of the boys head. Rex pulled it away with some effort, staring as it clung to his fingers. He frowned, but didn't have too much time to ponder it until a screw came and, thankfully, stuck flat end first on his forehead, making him look like a metallic unicorn.

"Wha-" a screwdriver came next, and when the trio looked, a horde of metal objects ranging in size equal to that of the boy, was slowly making its way toward him, smaller objects breaking away first in pursuit.

"You better run, kid!" Bobo was practically in tears with laughter as he watched his friend scramble to his feet and run away, too distressed to make any sort of transport.

"Oh man oh man!" the child ran, screaming as he went, weaving through the cars on the otherwise deserted road. Upon hearing the crash of the wall of metal on the cars, he winced, thinking about how it was going to seriously hurt when that stuff caught up with him.

As he ran, he made several mistakes. It began with trying to gain some speed by pushing against a side view mirror, only for it to break off the car and stick to his hand. Then he stepped on a manhole cover, and that stuck to his foot, hindering his already slow progress, and making him work harder. This, of course, was not the end of his troubles. Having just come from a construction site, among the army of metal were plenty of sharp and pointy objects that would break away every so often to try and impale him. The boy had to dodge, dip, duck, dive and dodge again in order to avoid being riddled with holes. As it was, the objects stuck like a suit of armor, and made a loud clattering sound as he went.

The providence agents he passed were unprepared when the parade passed, confused from coming till going, left staring with raised eyebrows and unanswered questions. One outspoken soldier was the first to speak. "I guess you could say he has an attractive personality."

And just like that the silence was broken by groans and annoyed screams of "Caaarl!"

(~)

Nobody could say how exactly the event ended, once Six and the others finally caught up with the boy, Rex was found in the middle of a lake on an island of metal, passed out in exhaustion, but neither the worse for wear. Once he was he was conscious again, he made everyone present make a vow of silence, saying that "what happens in the field, stays in the field." and the only evidence that this ever occurred was a few choice photos of a ragged looking Rex being chased by the wall of metal, leaked onto the Internet by a certain hairy agent of Providence.

**A/N: So how was it? I've been wanting to do this one for awhile since rewatching the robots movie. I hope it's as funny in your head as it was in mine! You also got to see a taste of my action writing skills, or lack thereof, you be the judge. Seriously, judge, why aren't you judging?**

**Remember, all suggestions are welcome, and quotes are gathering in my list as well. Feel free to drop a pm with quotes you want to see, or a review if you're more inclined that way. **

**Thank you to Winter Coma, Unknown010, ****YellowAngela, **

**Guest:** I'm so glad you liked my chapter! come back soon ok?


End file.
